The Call of the Battlefield: Star Spangled Banner
by TheFirstHorseman
Summary: In return of American control of Panem, NATO forces begin a was against the fascist hold of President Snow and the NSA. Months into the war, Lieutenant Leonard Wilkon and his platoon get surrounded in the city of Lawrence, in District 15. Aware of the strategic location of the city, he orders all his men to fight until reinforcements arrive. The revolution will not be civilized.
1. Invasion Madness

**So, this is my new fic which adds on my other COTB fic. Prequel coming out soon.**

WASHINGTON, D.C.

REMAINS OF DISTRICT 13

A WEEK BEFORE INVASION

So it was time. We've been waiting for a thousand years for this moment.

"You guys got your gear ready?" asked Lt. Reyes.

We were 40,000 feet in the air, low for today's standards. But it didn't matter. D.C. was wrecked during a rebellion. No AA systems in sight. Plus, this was HQ for the resistance.

"Sargent!" Lt. Reyes yelled. He put me aside for awhile.

Apparently, Captain Smith doesn't trust any of the Yanks (Or whatever they're called). I have been assigned for some Recce in the area, maybe meet up with rebel troops. God knows whether they'll accept us or not. Anyway we got our gear recovered and we headed out.

The look on the men's faces was insipiring, quite a little scary actually. They were determined to take back this damn country no matter what it takes. We had extra rounds equipped on our M10 Carbines, with 3 more grenades than the usual. We were determined to liberate parts of the US before we are noticed.

3 DAYS LATER...

"For the thousandth time, we're here to help you, Damnit!"

"Yeah whatever you say, Capitol scum!"

Great. One of my men broke a branch and set a fire. And by the dialouge I'm hearing, we got caught by some unfriendly Natives.

"Now, talk or we'll get a few rounds buried in your hacking skulls!

"What does President Snow want with us?"

"We're not with whoever hole of a president your talking about!" Private Thompson said. "NATO high command has deployed us here to-"

Thompson was cut off by a stick, made of probably oak.

"According to the records, whatever is left of your high command is inhabited with creatures far worse than your Mutts. Now talk or I'll-"

"This is Hotel-6, and I've got an F-50 Vulture waiting outside ready to blow all of you sky high if you don't let the men go! Now we're ready to cooperate with you to overthrow the Panem Government. Or insted we'll just be busy collecting your body parts!"

"Well, still insisting on making us talk?" one of the men taunted.

"DC, let the prisoners go. I'll talk to whatever Hotel is outside."

Apparently Rebel forces have not been in contact with the outside world for centuries. The guy intterogating us was a high ranking officer in their army. Not sure why they won't let an NCO do that job. Anyway we reached an agreement and the invasion commenced shortly after that.

5 MONTHS LATER...

We were ready. Our armor, our jets, even the USST Eerie was ready to provide fire support. Now we just had to wait...


	2. The Games have Begun

**I'm writing this while listening to A Thousand Suns, specifically to Wretches and Kings. Why? Cause its awesome!**

* * *

DENVER, COLORADO (CAPITAL STATE)

NEAR ROCKY MOUNTAINS

76th HUNGER GAMES

We had begun preparations. War has started and we have been a success. Several Loyalist Districts have fallen. But the one most important dstrict we captured was District 15, with the capital in Lawrece, Kansas. The whole place was a mess, like what it looked like in The Day After. Yet at the same time it was a huge threat to our operatins, as it had several Nukes ready to fire at any placein the world. Thanks, I guess to the Capitol for foolishly focusing on the South while they left only a Company to defend Lawrence. Still, they fought like cornered lions, ever loyal to their dictator: President Caesar.

We were setting up explosives to blast a huge part of the Rockies into the opening ceremony of the Hunger Games. Thanks to a failed revolution, they decided to take children from the Districts that rebelled while loyalist districts live in luxury.

"Sarge, are you ready?" asked Captain Smith.

"Yes sir" I replied. He has come to trust the Panemanians more, but a hint of doubt remains.

"Now when I give the signal, you do it"

He and his unit quickly made their way to set up the remaining explosives. My unit, meanwhile were dressed like the Peacekeepers they deployed to the various rebbelious districts. We were there for a suicide mission.

While we were going to our positions, the President started his speech:

"My fellow countrymen, it is with these games we remember the fallen in the rebbelion 225 years ago. It is through these games that our brothers who have sinned show repentance, by choosing 1 couple from each of the 15 repentant districts, from which one district shall be victor, whether with the couple intact or not. Now-"

"Look at that scum. I can't wait to blow him up" one of my men remarked.

"And today, let us not forget those who have died fighting the barbaric troops of NATO. It is hard to believe our great nation once joined this outrageous organization. They shall pay for the sins they have commited, and our nation shall expand to Euro-"

"NOW!"

When the Captain said it, I took my assault rifle, an X35, and started firing into the air. My men started firing at civilians. Everyone present was in panic. A few tributes were shot. It seemed cruel, but we will not let Europe fall.

"Peacekeepers! Arrest those traitors!" ordered the President.

Alas, their outdated M4 Carbines paled in comparison to our new assault weapons. When the peacekeepers were taken care of, we got ri of our fake uniforms, and the Captain blew the tip of the Rockies off. A great avalanche happened, and several people were killed. That was when the main NATO forces came in. The reaction of the districts when they saw what was happening. This reminds me of a 21st century song, made by their best selling band.

(Wretches and Kings, by Linkin Park)

_"There's a time, when the operation of the machine becomes so odious._  
_ Makes you so sick at heart, that you can't take part,_  
_ you can't even passively take part._  
_ And you've got to put your bodies upon the gears and upon the wheels,_  
_ upon the levers,_  
_ upon all the apparatus. And you've got to make it stop!"_

The scene in Denver was horrific. Our troops were slaughtering Peacekeepers everywhere. That's when the Capitol sent in Planes.

_ To save face, how low can you go?_  
_ Talk a lotta game, but yet you don't know._  
_ Static on the wind, makes us all say whoa!_  
_ The people up top push the people down low._  
_ Get down, and obey every word._  
_ Steady, get in line if you haven't yet heard._  
_ Wanna take what I got, don't be absurd._  
_ Don't fight the power, nobody gets hurt._  
_ If you haven't heard yet, then I'm lettin' you know_  
_ There ain't stuff we don't run when the guns unload_  
_ And no one make a move, unless my people say so_  
_ Got everything outta control, now everybody go_

Vultures razed them in the skies. Their fighters were engaging us all over the South, so they couldn't hurt us. The fire bombers however were desperate to kill us and crashed to our tanks and Walkers

_ Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey_

_ Feel alone, final blow_  
_ We, the animals, take control_  
_ Hear us now, clear and true_  
_ Wretches and kings, we come for you_

The Districts have erupted into rebellion. There were mass shootings and summary executions everywhere on both sides.

_ So keep face, how slow can you go?_  
_ Talk a lotta stuff, and yet you don't know._  
_ Fire on the wind, makes you all say whoa!_  
_ The people up top and the people down low._  
_ Get down, and I'm runnin' it like that._  
_ The front of the attack is exactly where I'm at._  
_ Somewhere in between the kick and the hi-hat_  
_ The pen and the contract, the pitch and the contact_  
_ So get with the combat, I'm lettin' them know_  
_ There ain't stuff you can say to make me back down, no._  
_ So push the button, let the whole thing blow._  
_ Spinning everything outta control, now everybody go._

Denver was in mass chaos. President Snow ordered a mass evacuation. our MLRS-75s began a bombardment of civilian homes.

_ Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey_

_ Feel alone, final blow_  
_ We, the animals, take control_  
_ Hear us now, clear and true_  
_ Wretches and kings, we come for you_  
_ Still alone, fight our blow_  
_ Filthy animals beat down low_  
_ Skin and bone, black and blue_  
_ No more the sun shall beat down for you_

Rebel forces looted any place that wasn't raked by artillery. It was such a good weapon of war. Too bad the rebels were too lazy to use them though.

_ From the front to the back and the side to side_  
_ If you feel what I feel, put'em up real high_  
_ Front to the back and the side to side_  
_ If you feel what I feel, put'em up real high_

_ "There's a time, when the operation of the machine becomes so odious._  
_ Makes you so sick at heart, that you can't take part,_

_you can't even passively take part.  
And you've got to put your bodies upon the gears and upon the wheels,  
upon the levers,  
upon all the apparatus. And you've got to make it stop!  
And you've got to indicate to the people who run it, to the people who own it,  
that unless you're free, the machine will be prevented from working at all!"_

This was it. The Ceremony Venue (Denver) was a total wreck. Rebel forces have scored a huge victory today. The war was going in our favor. It only matters how long it lasts...

* * *

**Sneak Peak on the Prequel:**

**"We've got PLR and Utranationalists on the move towards this position!" said Captain Andrew  
**

**Another:  
**

**"The Fallschimjager squads have scattered all over Kansas! There's no way they could be stopped!"  
**

**"They must! German ships are on the move on the Atlantic, and Army Commands thinks they're here to help!"  
**

**"Those Airborne troops couldn't cause much harm, sir. What could they do?"  
**

**"What the Foxtrot are you saying, Captain? We've got nukes all over that state!"  
**

**Anyway, I guess your picking things up?  
**


	3. Rocky Road

**May the odds ever be in the favor of NATO**

* * *

LAWRENCE, KANSAS  
DISTRICT 15

PANEM LIBERATION ARMY EASTERN COMMAND

"Wait, so you called yourselves the 'PLA'?"

"Hey, at least we're not called the Panem Liberation and Reistance!"

The unified PLA and NATO forces were celebrating. Just the other day, Denver Colorado, the capital of Colorado and an important economic centre of the Capitol State, was captured by NATO forces. But even as the days went by, I still remember the horrific scenes of cruelty when the assault took place.

Children crying. Civilians executed. Houses burned. This was what the scene looked like 2 days ago. War looked fascinating up on the Space Stations. On TVs. On Games. But when the USST Eerie fired upon the hordes of Peacekeepers sent to quell the assault, my thoughts have faded.

I was there, promoted to Lieutenant for my actions, in the Justice Hall of Lawrence. We were on stalemate on what to strike next.

"The Screaming Eagles you NATO guys got should be sent to the Rockies to do an assault-"

"General Alexander" I interrupted. "You are overestimating us. The Eagles have the latest in weaponry but against an entire army of Peacekeepers, they don't stand a chance".

"Lieutenant, you saw their performance the orther day in Denver! What chance do you think they have against a unit of well trained Special Forces?" asked Colonel Xerxes. the

"You don't understand! Our men have no idea about the terrain, enemy strength, and I'm sitting here thinking you men are the best of your army!" Captain Reyes said. He was promoted during a fight in Atlanta, Georgia (District 11).

"I will not tolerate disrespect, Captain!" said General Alexander. "But taking in the conditions, I will let this pass. All of you, dismissed!".

General Alexander greatly underestimated the enemy. True, we wooped their buts the other day, but sending in a few men to fight hundre

ds, maybe even thousands of troops? The M4 Carine might be outdated by today's standards, but service life did not prevent the Russians from using their AK-47s until now. Take into the fact that the Capitol will probably bring in armoured support, we are in a standstill with the enemy.

"Lieutenant, I understand your concerns, but there is no point changing the General's mind!"

I tried to get Major Smith into the conversation, but that wasn't helping.

"But sir" asked Captain Reyes. "Can't you at least try to convince him to change his mind?"

"If Colonel Xerxes were in charge, I might try. But I heard from the troops General Alexander's stubborness when it comes to these situations. Even when a mission seems to absurd to try, he will still go for it."

"Yes sir" I said. "I understand".

The next day, Captain Smith sent me to join the Airborne with a few men to provide Platoon Support.

We were up above 75,000 feet in the air in a stealth cargo aircraft. Wth the situation of the Capitol's power supply, and the state of their radars, we were well out of sight, even to the most observant person. What worries me though are heat seekers. As this plane runs on Nuclear Power, heat is radiated 24/7.

"Alright, now the Eagles wil go do their job on the Nuclear Silos. I and my tea will stay behind for Platoon Support. when you sabotage those silos, my platoon will probably be engaged in urban warfare in the Streets of the Capitol. No one's gonna be a coward and run, hooah?'

"HOOAH!"

"Good, now let's go".

From the air, we opened our parachutes and descended towards the uniforms made sure we didn't freexe to death here at this height. We lowly made our descent towards the Rockies. Only that we were on the wrong side.

"This is Lt. Sandler, leading an Airborne Platoon near the Rockies, please respond, over!"

"Hey buddy, this Michael, and we're on the other side."

"Calm down Mike, we'll meet with you at the silos. Do you copy?"

"Yeah, I copy David. Over and out."

The worst possible thing that could happen on a mission. Being near an objective yet not being able to do it due to a simple wall. In this case the wall is that damn mountain range beside me. God knows what passage could be taken to get the hell out of here. I see what lies beyond the damn mountains. Kansas. I should have just brought a 4x4 here and hiked up the mountain. No use complaining now.

"Alright, who here has hiking equipment?"

Apparently the Screaming Eagles are ready for every 've got hiking equipment to let most of us across at one time.

"Alright, now let's scale this damn mountain!"

On the way, several of the Eagles gave p on the journey, with some fainting, getting knocked unconscious, but there was no time to worry about that now.

"Hey Mike, do you hear a wind or something?"

"Negative, David."

Oh damn.

During this time of the year, a great snowstorm happens across the distrcits, probably a way to stop rebellion or something. Now was not the time for that to happen. As my eyes began to close, I only catch a glimpse of an Apache CH-167 Hovercopter.

* * *

I woke up, with the snow being wiped away from my body. I guess we've been captured by Capitol forces.

"You guys were lucky we got all of you" I heard. "Or this rebellion would have fallen".


	4. Capitol Rickroll

"This NATO organization is a products of ruthless barbarism! So I, in behalf of the people of the great nation of Panem, declare war on the Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireand..."

I was in the Apache Hovercopter, being treated for frostbite and a few other injuries. The entire team was there.

"You were lucky we found you" said a medical personel. "Or the war would have been lost."

"You tell me" I said. "It seems like it though".

The Capitol was broadcasting a propaganda message across the entire nation. It was pretty easy to dismiss though.

"... and the Federal Republic of Germany, the one responsible for bringning down the nation we rose out of."

President Snow was speaking of the United States of America, a nation that fought the hardest battles of the Third World War, whose remnants fought the Water War that followed after the calamities and Nuclear Bombardments.

"May the odds ever be in our favor!" were his last remarks. Then the anthem played after. Seemed a bust compared to the Star Spangled Banner though.

"I, the Chief of Staff of the Armed Forces of Panem, hereby receive the President's orders and will sign the declaration of war! All hail Panem!"

Well it was official. War has been declared. No need for Congress to do it though.

"So are you okay Lieutenant?" asked a doctor.

"I'm a bit cruddy, but we could do it" I answered.

"Good" I heard someone say. "You will be dropped in ASAP".

"Well, better pack our bags then".

We were hovering over the Nuke silos, which were heavily guarded. We donned our stealth suits and dropped off.

"Now remember, Airborne troops are to sabotage the nukes while we set off towards the Palace of President Caesar" I ordered. "Hooah?"

"HOOAH!"

"Good". Then we went.

"The Hell" I heard one of my team say. "This place reminds me of, of Rome!"

"Yeah" i heard another one say. "This looks more like what Berlin looked in _Fatherland_".

Fatherland was a novel written centuries ago, about a succesful German takeover of Europe.

"Too bad" I said. "The word is, Berlin's been nuked by mini-nukes".

"You don't say." Great. Captain Johnson was on board the Apache. Before the Iowa dropped us off in Panem, he was my long time partner in recon missions.

"Yeah whatever, Johnson. So how was Berlin?" I asked.

"EPK scoundrel everywhere" he answered. The EPK was a terrorist group that formed after the 'Good War', more known as the Second World War. They broke from the main German government after it was clear the Jerries were not ruled by National Socialists.

"But Berlin's seen worse" he continued.

"Sure, I just hope you're deployed back to Europe".

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway the Eerie tells me you are near a factory of Nuclear fuel. Which means you strayed into District 2. Sabotage the factory and head back towards Wyoming, damn it."

"Yeah sure, sir."

A door was left ajar in the factory. Idiots. we went to the factory and 'neutralized' a bunch of Peacekeepers, took their uniforms, and headed towards the work place.

"Whoah" I heard a man whisper.

Yes, it was true. The place was were stationed evrywhere. Too bad my men weren't scared of being shot.

"Take this you facist bastards!"

Private Baker immediatey got an XM70 LMG and shot everywhere. It was a stupid idea, but given the time, the peacekeepers were scrambling for their weapons.

"Harris, you damn idiot! Cover us while we plant the charges!"

"Yes sir!"

Whil Harris was manning the MG, I got C4 and detonated it on the weapons compartment. Now Peacekeepers would be forced to do CQC.

"A place down, 3 more to go!"

Peacekeepers were in a hurry towards the now ruined Weapon depot. We shot them like dogs. And to think this nation was the greatest of those . We had a mission, and it must be done ASAP.

"There! Shoot them!"

Oh oh. I saw a Peacekeeper holding Harris' severed head and using it as a sight. The cruelty of the men here. They got a hold of Harris' weapons and began shooting.

"Damn it! They sliced Harris!" Yeah. Thanks for giving our position.

"Quick! Get to the uranium storage!"

It was a bit dangerous to do that, but it was now or never. On the way I saw experimental plasma rifles, like the ones being used in Europe. Something told me these were new ones.

"Damn it, they've got lasers!"

Their bolt action plasma rifles were of inferior quality then ours, but damn, it would have been better if we were part of the Special Forces. Oh wait, we were with them. I should have asked for one before they took off.

"Sir, we lost a man! Should we split up

"Yeah sure, Sgt. Norris lead this guy and a few others to draw fire away from us while you head to the main power generator in this place. After you do it, prepare for a meltdown!"

Sgt. Norris got a few men ad went into the open. Enemy forces shot a few men, but they were generally unschated when they got to the power generators.

"All right, now when we detonate this and the power plant, we should be in the Capitol. But before we run, I have to make a call".

On the radio I ordered Sgt. Norris to head towards the Command Centre, kill the Head Peacekeeper, take refuge in the fallout shelter and use the tunnels to get the hell out of there.

2 HOURS LATER

We were about to take down the Capitol's defensive fence when Sgt. Norris came out of a bunker. I got his M156 Guided Missile and shot towards the President's Manison. While I that, the Power Plant erupted in flames. Only 1 problem: we weren't in the Capitol yet.

"Shoot, take down the fence!"

We got into the Capitol, still dressed as Peacekeepers, and began a shooting spree. As if in a scripted video game, the Eagles appeared and began shooting their AT weapons everywhere. The fallout from both teh Power Plant and the nuke base stopped spreading. Which was good since I estimated the fallout to reach the outskirts of the Capitol. Which was also bad since that meant the Capitol wouldn't get a taste of Radiation Fallout.

"man, it never felt this good to shoot randomly!"

He was right. Given the number of casualties we had, it felt good to avenge them But something seemed wrong here.

As by usual NATO doctrine, we engaged in all arms warfare against the Capitol army that responded to the situation. The new XM29A6 rifles we used were like Godsend in this situation. I had no idea why NATO scrapped them a millenium ago.

After a few hours, the assault ended in a stalemate. The Capitol poured in thousands of Peacekeepers in the Capitol. Against a few hundred Americans and Brits, that wouldn't fare well. But somehow, we inficted massive casualties. It reminded me of a time during the Korean War, Filipino forces were stuck on a bridge, surrounded by more than a thousand Chinese. Yet they were able to gain only 326 for the total war. Who knows how that happened a millelium ago.

I was surveying the Capitol when I spotted a Triangular figure in the sky. Oh oh. It reminded me of a jet that held nuclear ammunition. I could only watch as it dropped its load...

* * *

**Cliffhanger. Great.**

**Anyway, The Call of the Battlefield: Medal of honor will be written on October while I grab the best of all 3 franchises: Ultranationalists, PLR, Taliban, Chinese, and of course: Nazis.**


	5. All that Glitters

"Alright, preare your rifles, your AT weapons, snipers get ready, now we drop!"

Fort knox was in full view. Before the 3rd World War, it used to be a place for storing gold. Now, it was used to command the remains of District 12. Since it was filled to the brim with weapons and food, the Peacekeepers in the area have been fending off attacks by President Coin.

Until now.

"Alright, grab your ropes and drop!"

"Sir, what if they gas us?"

"Then they answer to the Swiss!"

We dropped down to the battlefield. There was mass chaos.

"Get down! Small arms fire!"

Peacekeepers spotted us and began to shoot.

"What the hell are we doing! Sir, let's get to the nearby building!"

We made our way through barbed wire and hot lead.

"Thank God we survived" I said. "What the hell were those rebels thinking? Throwing themselves into battle like that?"

"It doesn't matter what we think, soldier Sandler".

"That is Captain Private! And who are you?"

"Me? I'm one of the rebels. And what the hell is a Private?"

"Well that explains you're lack of direction."

"Direction? You think we don't have direction?"

"Did you see what you were doing? You just went up to the enemy and shot! You should have called for artillery!"

"Artillery's busy over at District 11." He meant they were busy shelling Atlanta.

"Air Forces?"

"Too many AA guns."

"Who the hell cares with the flak, private! Don't tell me you're hover planes are too slow to be shot at by MG fire!"

"Actually they're slow enough to be shot by arrows".

"Great, now are we just gonna walk up to the enemy and say 'I will shoot you!'?"

"No, telling them our plans will just-"

"Screw you! Attention, this is Falcon-16, i am in need of Air Support!"

"Roger, Apache's moving in."

The rebels were shocked to see the killing power of the AH-167 Apache. Now we went our way to the Fort.

"There soldier Sandler! Let's move out to the fort!"

"Honestly Private, what kind of respect are you giving me?"

"I'm giving you all the customary respect District 13 requires."

"Yeah, well back in the day, we call our commanders 'sir'. Now let's go get some fortification up!"

"But-"

"No buts, private. Coporal, do you have any spare weaponry?"

"I could just RPG the main entrance sir".

"Alright, Mike! Get some sandbags and fight off as many Peacekeepers as you could. Let's get to that building!"

"Wait, sir. Peacekeepers have sharpshooters everywhere!"

"Way to use your brain, Private! Don't worry, we'll stay indoors. And if you're concerned by Plasma bolt rifles, we've got them covered. All right, we move!"

Unfortunately, the Private was right. The Peacekeepers used a bigger voltage in charging the pressurized gas.

"Get in the building! Get in the-"

Before he finished, I tackled him to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing, sir?"

"Private, do you know what you just did?"

"I tried to get you to enter the building behind me!"

"You idiot, you just gave away our position! The guy from 13 has more brains than you!"

"Hey, they were gonna-"

He was killed mid-sentence by sniper.

"Mike-Foxtrot! Get in!"

We quickly got in the concrete building. I hate to admit it, but that guy had the right choice. Those plasma bolt action rifles had the strength and range of an anti-materiel rifle, but in this building, we were safe. Too bad he just gave away our hiding spot.

"All right, Corporal, do you still have a shot of the entrance?"

"I might have to do some adjustments, but I might be able to do it."

Good. I expected some trouble since we were farther, but better late than never.

"Alright, I'll radio in Captain Smith."

There were looks of concern on their faces, but we were assured by the 13 Private that Panem had no radio based technology.

"Howard? We are currently locked up in a building with Peacekeepers on our toes. Could you spare any troops that could give support?"

"Sorry Bradley, we're stuck north of the damn fort. So how's Mike?"

Now wasn't exactly the time to start making conversation, but I forgot about Michael.

"Shoot, I'll reach you later. Mike! Mike, how's you're status?"

"There are Peacekeepers surrounding us!"

"Calm down, what is your 10-20?"

"We're guarding the entrance of the building you're in! We made it sniper proof, but the Peacekeeper's heavy rifles are piercing through the sandbags! How long till Captain Smith breaks through?"

"Howard's company is engaging forces at a Rocky Mountin fuel post north of the Fort. but they expect-"

"Rocky Mountain Fuel? I thought they became bankrupt?"

"Yeah, but now's not the time for that kind of chat. Once we RPG the entrance we'll-"

"RPG's been fired but it's heavily guarded. And I saw a man shoot at your position!"

"What? Hey, who's looking over the Corporal?"

"Sir, we're engaged in armed combat! We can't track casualties as of this moment!"

I saw the Corporal's wounds burning. And they were multiple. This only meant one thing.

"Attention all units of Falcon. I believe enmy troops are using automatic plasma rifles but I cannot confirm that."

"Sir! We're out of ammo!"

"Damn it, use the Cherry PIE rounds they put in your packs!"

"What do you, wait, when were we supplied with the Cherry PIEs?"

"It doesn't matter, just use them sparingly, and put your XM35s to Semi-auto mode. Once Captain Smith and his company breaks out-"

"Attention, all units of falcon Company! Armoured support is on your way! M140 Eisenhower IFVs and M136 Bush Tanks are making their way onto the Eatern part of the fort."

"Nice to hear from you, Howard!"

"Yeah, I never thought anyone could have gone this close to Fort Knox. Now let's take it back so we could hide our booty there again!"

"No one's willing to be part of Bad Company you know."

"Hey, you heard? They got promoted to the Green berets!"

"Just focus on your objectives men, we'll rendezvous with the Tanks at the East of no-man's land."

We quietly made our way to the tanks under the cover of heavy machine gun fire.

"Hy nice to see some Armour in this font!"

"Yeah, I'm glad to see you alive, Captain. 2nd Platoon at your service!"

"Okay, we could expect to see more troops coming out, especialy since it was used as a major command centre during the End War. Brace yourselves for Arty and AT, now let's enter the camp so we could blow that damn fort up. Rangers, deal with any snipers. SEALs, provide firteam support along the river. We're officialy engaged in all-arms warfare now, so we've got plenty of guns. Do not store any, because you could expect tons of ammo behind your back. Let's go."

The blast at the entrance seemed a waste, but it provided us more time to slip into their defenses and engage the lightly armed troops. The Fort structure itself was quite easy to capture, seeing the Capitol never had any armoured units to begin with. However, at the final phase of the opeartion, something surprised me.

"Damn it! Captain! They're releasing biological agents!"

"Don't worry, wear your gas masks."

"Sir, I've got myself locked between a rock and a hard place here!"

"Talk to me!"

"Animals! They're releasing animals!"

"Well shoot them! They can't do much harm!"

"Wait, what the fu- (choking noise)

"Lieutenant, do you copy? Lieutenant!"

"Sir, I believe they're releasing their muttations!"

"Muttations?" I asked.

"Yes sir, or mutts for short."

"You mean mutations?"

"No, they're genetically modified animals meant to engage in armed combat?"

"So in other words they're mutated freaks?"

"Exactly."

"Men, grab your PIE rounds and proceed with caution."

The mutts killed a score of men that day, and even knocked out a Bush tank. So even if they didn't have any armoured units, they still had an ace up their sleeve.

Eventually we captured most of the Northen part of district 11. But something tells me we won't have a pretty experience at Atlanta.

1300 HOURS

OUTSKIRTS OF ATLANTA, GEORGIA.

"Okay, seals, watch your back. Atlanta has become a Venice because of the Polar Caps melting, but water has receeded to great amounts. Stay frosty."

Atlanta has changed from the buzzling metropolis it used to be centuries still has skyscrapers, but all of them were home to governemnt controlled corporations.

"It's sickening" I heard on the radio. "They exploit some black slaves and the rich only become richer".

"Well it wasn't so different years ago. Just focus on the mission."

"I don't know, Captain. I suspect something bad going to happen".


	6. Blood Debt

"What the hell do you mean he's dead"

I just received word that one my relatives died. And I'm not taking that lightly.

"Captain, Sarin might not be as deadly as it was before but without proper medication, death would com in a matter of hours".

"Well did you find a body?"

"No sir but-"

"Well then he's MIA".

"Sir, it's too early to determine that your brother is MIA."

"Then it's also too aerly to determine Lt. David is KIA."

While we were arguing, Colonel Brooks came in my quarters.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" he asked.

"Sir, with all due respect, is my brother dead?"

"I don't know exactly, but the B-50 stealth bomber dropped a load of Sarin there."

"So there's hope he's still alive?"

"I can't say for sure, but even if he was alive, he and his platoon were exposed to huge amounts of the gas."

"Yeah, well I'm going to district 2."

"Not today, Captain. Lieutenant Sandler would have to fend for himself for a while."

"And why is that?"

"2nd batallion has been ordered to help the PLA take District 8."

My hopes were crushed when he told us of our deployment. David couldn't even lift weights, and he was virtually cut off from the outsde world.

"What? and let my brother and his team die in the wilderness?"

"For all we know, he died when the Capitol sent an entire battalion there."

"Well at least let me recover the body!"

"There will be more bodies if we don't scurry to District 8. Now all of you, get a good rest. We'll have a long day tomorrow."

"Hey Bradley, so are ou ready for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'm sure they're not as strong as the rebels thought them to be."

"I just can't wait to grab their skulls."

"Excuse me?" Howard has never talked like this before.

"Hey, have you ever experienced having a family member killed?"

"Well there's my brother."I still wasn't sure though.

"No, I mean in person."

"Well, no." I wasn't sure why he was asking me such personal questions.

"Yeah, just asking. Anyway, I'm going to have a drink."

"Hey, could you spare me a bottle?"

Howard handed me two. I was in for a bad night, so I felt this would be useful.

"Oh, and before you go, I just want to tell you the Mockingjay's coming over tomorrow at 8".

DISTRICT 8

1100 HOURS

"Foxtrot-6, you can pull-out now. We've been sent to relieve you. Do you copy?"

"10-4, Echo-6. We're on our way to the woods."

"Roger, say how're the men doing?"

"Sir, sorry to interrupt, we have hovercrafts Oscar-Mike to the hospital!"

"Soldier, what is your name and rank?"

"Private Martinez sir."

"Private, are there forces engaging the aircraft?"

"We have rebel forces mounting MGs and bows!"

"MGs and bows? What the hell are these rebels thinking?"

"I don't know, but if (static)"

"Private? Do you hear me? Damn it all, Howard! Bradley!"

It was a long trip from D.C. to 8. I was dozing off when the assault started.

"Howard, get sme men to defend the warehouse down south."

"The warehouse? What the hell are we doing with a warehouse when civilian lives are at stake?"

"That's the damn point Captain, the warehouse is full of civilians!"

"Don't tell me they're using it as a bomb shelter!"

"Even worse, Commander Paylor has decided to turn it into a makeshift hospital. Trucks are headed this way to evacuate them, but Capitol forces are outnumbering rebel and NATO forces at town square. they don't think they'll last."

"All right sir, I'll make sure the hospital's safe."

"And Bradley! Whiskey-7 has reported Capitol forces advancing through the woods. Get over there and let the convoy pass."

"Yes sir, but I have a question."

"If it's about the mockingjay, then I'll give you my thoghts: she's notting but a-"

"This is Howard, we have several wounded men all stacked up in the hospital! What the hell does Paylor think warehouses are made off?"

"It won't be a problem if you send men to defend the damn hospital?"

"Enemy Hover crafts are on the move and you expect me to defend the 'hospital' with guns and bows?"

"I have alloted several Patriot missiles under your command, just don't screw everything up!"

"I won't sir."

Don't get me wrong, Howard was right. A simple warehouse is nothing more than cannon fodder to the enemy. Yet he can't seem to grasp the fact there was no way they could get the wounded somewhere else without our help.

"This is Vulture, how're the trucks?"

"There isn't much enemy movement here, but it's just wrong for the Capitol to not send waves of missiles against us."

"Yeah i know. I'll get Michael to clear the forests."

"Sir, if i were you, I wouldn't just rake the forest with napalm."

"If it's our only option, I'll have to call one. Is that clear?"

"Yes, I understand."

The trucks all amde it safely to the hospital. While they were loading the wounded, I caught sight of an abandoned firebase across a line of houses.

"Attention all units of Vulture. If one of you could spare some men to take control of the artillery at the East of the civilian houses, please do so. It might play a good role in breaking those fasicst sons-of-witches."

"This is Lt. Charles, moving towards the firebase."

"Good. There are several areas in town that could be utilized for Anti Air operations. Seeing their damn planes move slower than a donkey on mud, we need Flak batteries on that empty lot at the Northern South West side of the Hospital."

"Wait, sir. My platoon has taken notice of a pungent smell in the area. It might be toxic."

"Well then grab your damn masks, lieutenant! If we wanted to make you fit, we would have made you run with cannonballs strapped to your ankles."

There were few places where our AAWs could get a clear shot of the hovercrafts. We weren't too desperate to use the roofs though, they would make us easy prey for the planes.

"This is Colonel Brooks, Howard and Bradley, get to the bunker at the South East of the fire base for an emergency briefing. Do you copy?"

"10-4 sir. I'm on my way."

"Roger, I'm coming along."

Colonel Brooks called us in because of a broadcast by the Capitol. The seal of Panem showed, followed by the anthem, then President Snow himself appeared.

"People of Panem, day by day we are pushing back the combined rebel and NATO forces. Their new alliance has not stopped us from gaining control of several rebel towns and cities."

In truth, they only managed to push back our forces at one and to lose an insignificant town was heartbreaking for President Coin. I guess military tactics weren't her thing.

"In celebration of this, I am announcing that the executions of the rebel team that helped one of the victors who the sad face of the rebellion so adored. Hail Panem!"

The seal appeared again, and the screen went blank. Just as Jason turned off the the device, Howard overturned a table.

"Day by day, hundreds of civilians are losing their lives due to this 'Mockingjay' girl. I say we hold her prisoner."

"Howard, let's think of a much more rational-"

"This is not the time to be rational!" Howard interruped. " Our efforts in this war will be wasted if we don't do something about the blemishes in the force."

I dismssed the thought that Howard was drunk. this wasn't the anger he'd have during one of his dinking sessions, his anger and grief was real.

"Even with those blemishes, we will win this war."

"My parents were killed in a Capitol raid on Paris."

"There is no proof that it was the Capitol who attacked Paris."

"You were there sir. You saw them. The insignias. The weaponry. They were clearly capitol forces."

For all the time I've served with him, I've never seen Howard this angry. The look on his face suggests he's been through much.

"Private Oscar here, sorry to crash your party but Capitol forces have overrun the Justice Building!"

"This is Striker, the troops are being mowed down like grass!"

"Sir, I don't know how much they are, but they're pouring troops into the hospital proper."

While we were busy in the bunker, Capitol forces managed to regroup and sent strike teams to sabotage our defenses. Peacekeeers captured key parts of town without a shot fired. At least at them.

"This is Echo-6, stand your ground and do not give up without shooting them. That is an order!"

"More Peacekeepers just means more meat to grind. Tell Air Command to burn them all to the ground."

"We can't Howard, the Air Corps are busy at Atlanta." Since the SEALs went missing, we have been trying to break into the city all week. "And besides" he continued. "You have to respect the enemy."

"Respect?" Howard angrily asked. "You expectvus, with what they've done, to respect them?"

"If you stop respecting them, you'll get yourself killed. They're men too, you know."

I haven't spoke while we were in the bunker. I broke my silence when Michael put in a message using Morse Code.

"Um, excuse me sir, but Michael's telling me we've lost a dozen of Patriot Launchers near the hospital."

"Then we've got to go and evacuate the wounded. Howard, try to stop any Peacekeepers that haven't broken through."

When we got to the hospital, it was too burned it to the ground. I saw several vehicles that were razed. They also razed the trucks. The number of casualties in that hospital could not be determined, and possibly, will never be.

"At least the Peacekeepers stopped advancing" I told the Colonel. That didn't affect his mood.

"Say, has anyone seen Howard?" Brooks asked. Someone told him he went into a civilian house with a few Peacekeepers handcuffed.

"All units of Echo, search the buildings for Captain Howard Smith!"

While he was speaking orders through the radio, I tried to reach Howard through the radio.

"Howard? Howard, do you copy? What is your 10-20?"

"Captain Bradley!" It was Commander Paylor who called me. There is a house full of Peacekeeper bodies!"

"Colonel!" I called Brooks' attention. He got into the house, and saw several despicable things done to the Peacekeepers.

"All units of 2nd Battalion, as of today, Captain Howard Smith is officially wanted for war crimes. Report any sightings to high command."


End file.
